Question: For how many positive integral values of $a$ is it true that $x = 2$ is the only positive integer solution of the system of inequalities $$
\begin{cases}
2x>3x-3\\
3x-a>-6
\end{cases}
$$
Solution: If we start by looking at the first inequality, we see it is equivalent to $3>x,$ so the only possible positive integers $x$ could be are $x=1$ or $x=2.$ Now, looking at the second equation, if $x=2$ we have $$3(2)-a>-6 \Rightarrow 12>a$$ If $x=1,$ then $$3(1)-a>-6 \Rightarrow 9>a.$$ We want $x=2$ to be the only solution. Thus, we must choose $a=9,$ $10,$ $11.$ This is $\boxed{3}$ possible values.